Justice League: Knights of Rao
Justice League: Knights of Rao is an American animated TV series based on DC Comics and a tie-in with the [[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|alternate story of Teen Titans Season 2]]. Sypnosis Following his failure to save Ronnie Raymond and numerous people from their catastrophic deaths by the hands of the immortal tyrant Vandal Savage after being framed by Lex Luthor, a guild-ridden Superman has casted himself into self-imposed exile until he regains his sense of confidence. As they search for their missing comrade, Batman and the Justice League continue battling various new threats on Earth under the supervision and support of Clark's wife Lois Lane while also crossing paths with the Blue Lantern Corps. Also, on his absence, Superman's secret prodigy Terra, determined to rehabilitate her mentor's honor, organizes a new team of superheroes known as the Knights of Rao with the objective to expose and humiliate every tyrant in the world, including Lex Luthor, whom they hold responsible for the injustice he caused to not just Superman, but the entire world. Episodes Voice Cast See also: [[List of Characters in Justice League: Knights of Rao|''List of Characters in Justice League: Knights of Rao]] '''Main Cast' * George Newbern as Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Ashley Johnson as Terra / Tara Markov, Young Amelia Markov * Dana Delany as Lois Lane * Kevin Conroy as Batman / Bruce Wayne * Grey DeLisle as Wonder Woman / Princess Diana of Themyscira, Aya, Indigo Lantern Power Rings * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force / Brion Markov * Tara Strong as Supergirl / Kara Zor-El / Kara Kent, Raven, Lara Lane-Kent, Queen of the Royal Flush Gang, Robin / Damian Wayne, Vicki Vale, Frieda Goren, Galatea, Star Sapphire Power Rings, Gilotina, Young Princess Diana, Young Tara Markov * Eric Bauza as Toymaster / Hiro Okamura, Knight of the Royal Guard Patrol, Brainiac-5 * Phil Morris as Vandal Savage * Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor Supporting Cast * Alan Tudyk as Green Arrow / Oliver "Ollie" Queen, Brother Warth * Carl Lumbly as Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz * Josh Keaton as Green Lantern / Hal Jordan, King of the Royal Guard Patrol * Wally Wingert as The Flash / Barry Allen * Travis Willingham as Aquaman / Arthur Curry, Adara, Green Lantern Power Rings, Ronnie Raymond, Anti-Bullies * Phil LaMarr as John Stewart, Static / Virgil Hawkins, Bronze Tiger / Ben Turner * Robbie Daymond as Star Hunter / Felix Whitmore * Jennifer Hale as Catwoman / Selina Kyle, Lana Lang, Mala, Queen of the Royal Guard Patrol, Billy Batson, Killer Frost / Louise Lincoln, Artemis * Jess Harnell as Kilowog * Scott Menville as Nightwing / Dick Grayson, King of the Royal Flush Gang, Cosmic Boy * Hynden Walch as Starfire / Princess Koriand'r, Bryony / Ace of the Royal Flush Gang, Dream Girl * Khary Payton as Cyborg / Victor Stone, Ten of the Royal Flush Gang, Granny Goodness, Juice * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy / Garfield Logan, Jack of the Royal Flush Gang, Superman X * Xander Berkeley as Commissioner James Gordon * Susanne Blakeslee as Queen Hippolyta, Queen Aga'po * Kath Soucie as Batgirl / Oracle / Barbara Gordon * Vanessa Marshall as Black Canary / Dinah Lance, Boodikka, Maggie Sawyer, Volcana, Lashina * Jodi Benson as Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris * James Arnold Taylor as Saint Walker, Galaxor, Blue Lantern Power Rings * Catherine Taber as Winter Star / Dr. Caitlin Snow, Arisia Rrab, Saturn Girl * Mae Whitman as New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow * Jim Meskimen as Professor Martin Stein * Laura Bailey as Mera, Shifter, Dawnstar * Colleen Villard as Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang, Blue Lantern / Collin Hill, Daisy Watkins * Ali Hillis as Caitlin Fairchild * Kimberly Brooks as The Emerald / Dionne Stewart * Bumper Robinson as Bishop of the Royal Guard Patrol * Danielle Nicolet as Vixen / Mari Jiwe McCabe, Rook of the Royal Guard Patrol, Indigo-1 * Yuri Lowenthal as Alpha-Wolf / Milo Chaves, Chameleon Boy * Jessica DiCicco as Sun Rose / Esperanza Del Rey * Dante Basco as Omega Knight / Jason Burke * Sam Riegel as Shazam, Gear / Richie Osgood Foley, White Lantern / Kyle Rayner * Peter Cullen as Swamp Thing / Dr. Alec Holland * Roger Craig Smith as Steve Trevor, Orion, Red Robin, Colonel Rick Flag, Skeets * Martin Jarvis as Alfred Pennyworth * Natalie Lander as Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore, Catgirl / Carrie Kelley * Ogie Banks as Firestorm / Jason Rusch * Kari Wahlgren as Amelia Markov, Black Owl / Zoe Kyle Lawton, June Moone, Iris West, Harbinger / Lyla, Martha Wayne * Richard Epcar as Ganthet * Misty Lee as Sayd, Big Barda * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mogo, Robert Hawkins, Hades, King Shark / Nanaue, Red Lantern Rings * Cree Summer as Persephone, Livewire / Leslie Willis * Troy Baker as Sinestro, Long Shadow, Chronos * Jason Spisak as Space Cabbie, Klarion the Witch Boy * Kevin Grevioux as Darkseid * Ron Perlman as Slade * Jim Cummings as Mongul * Corey Burton as Brainiac, Weather Wizard, Warlord / Trevor Morgan, Brainiac-4 * Jeffrey Combs as Professor Zoom / Eobard Thawne, Brother Eye * Rick D. Wasserman as Ares, Incubus * C. C. H. Pounder as Amanda Waller * Mark Hamill as The Joker, Black Hand * Nika Futterman as Cheetah, Bleez * Steve Blum as Bulphunga the Unrelenting, Sinestro Corps Rings, Parasite, Heat Wave, New Brainiac / Victor Zsasz * Wayne Knight as Toyman / Winslow Scoot * Kat Cressida as Harley Quinn, Mad Harriet * Will Friedle as Hotstreak, Guy Gardner, Downpour * Tasia Valenza as The Enchantress * J. B. Blanc as Atrocitus, Bizarro, Lobo * Rodger Bumpass as Doctor Light * John DiMaggio as General Wade Eiling, Kalibak * April Stewart as Maxima, Emerald Empress, Roullete * Tom Kenny as Zilius Zox, Tomar-Re * Dwight Schultz as Deimos * Benjamin Diskin as Maxwell "Max" Lord, Clayface, Wind Dragoon * Fred Tatasciore as Gorilla Grodd, Doctor Nuidis Vulko, Persuader * Greg Ellis as Metallo, Captain Boomerang * Robin Atkin Downes as Firefly, Dark Archer, Ranakar, Arkillo * Liam O'Brien as Captain Cold / Leonard Snart, Dex-Starr, Larfleeze * Dee Bradley Baker as Plasmus, Cinderblock, Overload, Ternion Notes Category:TV Series Category:Justice League Category:Superhero television series Category:Justice League/Teen Titans Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:Wonder Woman Category:Green Lantern Category:The Flash Category:Aquaman Category:Justice League: Knights of Rao Category:Drama Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Science fiction Category:TV Series composed by one season Category:TV Shows based on comics